Eleanor Cowan (1774-1831)
}} |left]] Genealogical Keynotes Vita * Born: 1774 * Married: * Died: 23 November 1831 * Burial: Clarks Grove Cemetery, Maryville, Blount Co., TN Ancestry Eleanor "Ellen" Cowan is the daughter of William COWAN‎ and Jane Walker. Spouse(s) * James "Smoking Jimmy" GILLESPY, son of James GILLESPY, Sr. and Elizabeth FINLEY. John Finley GILLESPY William Cowan GILLESPY, MD b: 24 Mar 1797 in Blount Co., TN; d: 28 Mar 1860 m. Narcissa ______ "Nancy" SHARP b: 21 Jul 1802 in Maryville, Blount Co., TN; d: 21 Jan 1884 James Houston GILLESPY, MD b: 04 Feb 1799 in Blount Co., TN; d: 18 Oct 1881 in Miller's Cove/Walland, Blount Co., TN m. Elizabeth Baldridge TUCKER b. 1791: d: 19 Dec 1844 Jane Walker GILLESPY 03 Nov 1800 in TN; d: 26 Jun 1882 in Canonsburg, PA m. David ______ CARSON, Rev. b: 25 Oct 1799 in Fayette Co., PA; d: 25 Sep 1834 in Canonsburg, PA Campbell _____ GILLESPY b: 09 Sep 1802; d: 20 Nov 1886 in TN m.#1 Hannah C_____ WALLACE b. 1811; d: 1853 m.#2 Ann ______ HOLIDAY b: 04 May 1833; d: 03 Mar 1890 in Little River, Blount Co., TN Family History Alternative Interpretation Records References * First Families of Tennessee applications for James Gillespy and Eleanor (Cowan) *David A. Coulter *John L. Coulter *Wayne Lexan Overholser *Kathy Coulter Wood * DAR applications on James Gillespy, Sr. through his son James "Smoking Jimmie" Gillespy (m. Eleanor Cowan) :(Copies of DAR applications are available from the National Society Daughters of the American Revolution, 1776 D Street, NW, Washington, DC. Cost is $10 for each application, which includes the four pages of each application.) '''DAR # Date Applicant's Name Cowan Child's Name Rev. War Ancestor 166093 03/20/1943 Mayme R (Maxery) Bissnar Eleanor Cowan James Gillespy, Sr. 265374 10/15/1930 Sallie E. (Gillespie) Ambrister Eleanor Cowan James Gillespy, Sr. 281000 04/01/1933 Maude (Ambrister) Wyche Eleanor Cowan James Gillespy, Sr. 362422 10/11/1946 Carrie Irene (Ambrister) Clark Eleanor Cowan James Gillespy, Sr. 379812 09/17/1980 Emma Elizabeth (Ambrister) Carpenter Eleanor Cowan James Gillespy, Sr. 423729 11/20/1953 Sabina E (Ambrister) Beckman Eleanor Cowan James Gillespy, Sr. 426464 04/17/1954 Elizabeth (Gillespy) Brinegar Eleanor Cowan James Gillespy, Sr. 435539 02/25/1955 Barbara (Gillespy) Jarrett Eleanor Cowan James Gillespy, Sr. 475597 09/20/1960 Francis (Thornton) Bryant Eleanor Cowan James Gillespy, Sr. 489340 08/10/1962 Lorinda (Farley) Thornton Eleanor Cowan James Gillespy, Sr. 608878 04/06/1976 Lorinda (Thornton) Williams Eleanor Cowan (S) James Gillespy, Sr. 667362 07/15/1982 Lorinda Christine (Thornton) Orlowski Eleanor Cowan (S) James Gillespy, Sr. 706026 12/11/1986 Lynne (Farley) Williams Eleanor Cowan (S) James Gillespy, Sr. 712988 10/25/1987 Mary (Wyche) Rescendes Eleanor Cowan James Gillespy, Sr. 717908 08/01/1988 Ann Maude (Rescendes) Guttierez Eleanor Cowan James Gillespy, Sr. 781773 09/30/1997 Kenlyn Christina (Foster) Spencer Eleanor Cowan James Gillespy, Sr. Research Needs Date & place of marriage between "Smoking Jimmie" and Eleanor Cowan. (The marriage is not found in the Blount Co. or Knox Co., TN marriage records.) Page Needs Links * Wigton Walkers * Walker Home * Virgina County Boundary Changes * Smoky Mountain Photos * Cowan Clan United * Cowan DNA Project : If you are a COWAN male, the DNA project needs you to help establish links between the various Cowan branches. Click the link and sign up! Definitions Common Acronyms and Definitions Genealogical Definitions __SHOWFACTBOX__ category:Wigton Walker